Broken
by Kittiesrock25
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were dead, but your heart was still beating? That's how I felt when my girlfriend disappeared without barely any warning. I felt lost, alone, but mostly, I just felt broken.


Broken

Big Time Rush

Camille/Logan

A/N: Welcome to my new... PALACE! Pfffft! YEA RIGHT! It's a new story, people! DUH! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it's entirely different from my other story, so here we go!

Disclaimer:

Tell 'em, Logie! I own Big Time Rush!

Logan: Liar! You don't!

Me: *Sigh* And he never lies, so I guess I don't own Big Time Rush...

* * *

><p>Have you ever been in such utter denial you fail to see the truth when it slaps you across the face?<p>

Yea, I've been there. I am there.

The date was February 28th, 2008. The worst day of my life. Not because I fell down the stairs at 7:00 in the morning, not because I was shoved into the pool with good clothes on. No, it was because at noon, right before I was about to get lunch, I was grabbed by my girlfriend's best friend, or my best friend's girlfriend, Jo, and dragged to her car. My best friend Kendall was already seated in the backseat, which was odd to me at the time because he always called shotgun. His expression was grim and he tapped his fingers on the glass of the window. I was told to get in the passenger side, which I did, complaining about my hunger. I was told to be quiet by Jo, who's expression was unreadable and her fingers tightly gripped the steering wheel as we drove in silence.

"Where are we going, guys?" I had asked, "Can we stop at Wendy's, or something?"

Jo gripped the steering wheel even tighter, anger evident on her face. "No, Logan," she hissed unexpectedly. "We can't. This is important and you'll find out soon enough, so shut the heck up!"

Silence consumed us as I shrunk down into the seat, wondering what I had done wrong. We were quiet for the whole rest of the 15 minute ride, and I remember pulling into the police station, an feeling irritation throughout me, thinking that a Palm Woods prank had been taken too far, and James and Carlos had been arrested. I remember thinking harsh things I would say to them, a speech about responsibility, maybe throwing in some 'anti-fun points', as my two friends called them. But the moment I stepped into the building, all anger faded.

The scene before me held my two friends, comforting their girlfriends. Callie Grace sobbed into James shoulder and Stephanie had her head on Carlos's. Mr. Roberts, or 'Eric', as I had been told to call him, sat there, head in hands. There was a police officer walking out of a door most likely leading into a hallway, who called out "Camille Roberts!" Everyone looked up at him, but I turned to Kendall and Jo, who was now on the verge of breaking down.

"What- What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Well, it seems, Mr..." The officer snuck up behind me. I spun around, and saw him up close for the first of many times. His eyes were a cold blue, his face would have probably looked strange with a smile on it. His hat was pulled somewhat low down his face, and a clipboard was held in his right hand.

"L-Logan," I stuttered nervously, "Logan Mitchell."

He nodded harshly. "Well Mr. Mitchell, is the name Camille Rose Roberts familiar to you?" his question held no curiosity. He must have been doing this for years, dealing with criminals.

"Of course, she's my girlfriend," I answered, suspicion creeping over me. I noticed Eric look up at me, his eyes bleary and red from crying. Wait, why was he crying?

"Well, she's been reported missing. Evidence has been found, declared as a criminal act. Last time she was seen was two days ago, 'round 6 in the afternoon," he told me grimly.

As Callie Grace's sobs grew into wails, I felt shock overcome me.

'No,' I thought, fighting the words, 'They've got the wrong Camille. She's not missing. She's fine. They're lying to me!' my gaze snapped up to him as rage, the worst I've ever had, washed over my body in a huge tsunami. My fingers clenched into tight fists, and my teeth gnashed together. I heard audible gasps from the people in the room, shocked at my reaction. I was never angry, not ever, so this was just awful for them, but words came out of my mouth before I thought about it.

"No," I snarled quietly, "You're lying to me. She's fine and I can't believe you're lying."

The officer sighed. "They're always so difficult. Listen, kid. I know you think she's safe, at home, but I can honestly tell you she's not. We have the security tape to prove she was kidnapped. Your girlfriend's been taken, and we are going to try our best to find her. Now you need to calm down, because your anger won't make it better."

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I shrieked out of nowhere, causing my friends to jump. "STOP IT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIE!" deep inside, I knew they were telling the truth. I hadn't talked to or seen my girlfriend in the time they had said she was missing. I was grabbed suddenly by the shoulders, and pulled into a hug.

"Logie, it's okay. They're gonna find her, and bring her back." Kendall sounded so sure, so positive, but I knew it was fake. Maybe that's why I broke down, maybe that's why I cried in the room where they explained the case and showed the tape of a man armed with a gun, a black mask on his face, taking Camille by force. The rest of the guys supported me and their girlfriends and showed some grief, but I was hurting, and I was hurting bad.

It doesn't help that they had no suspects, or leads. It hasn't changed since.

That was 3 years ago.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? I hope you did, and I hope to have a new chapter up soon! Did I mention I love reviews? Plz reveiw! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
